


I'm Lost In A Forest (All Alone)

by Kritty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Drabble story, Early in Canon, Forests, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester to the Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: Another day at the office: Dean wanders through the forest. It's storming. Sam is looking for him. Dean is in a bad way!This is a whump drabble story I wrote a while back, now translated.Written during early canon, but can be set at any point in canon.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	I'm Lost In A Forest (All Alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, I don't earn any money with this. Title is from "A Forest" by The Cure. 
> 
> A/N: I wrote this story in german many years ago but now wanted to translate it because even though the series is now over maybe some people still like to read some not-that-deep whumpage with these boys. Maybe you like it, maybe you don't :) comments and/or kudos are always welcome. Please keep in mind that English is not my first language.  
> Be safe!
> 
> Warning for short mention of vomiting (not graphic)!  
> Set early in canon but actually this can work in any season imo.

**1.**

Heavy raindrops are falling upon him. Wet moss sinks under his hands. Water seeps through his soaked jeans and broken branches cut his palms, brushwood lashing at his face. The thunder rumbles, lightning flashes through the sky, which is getting darker and darker. His breathing sounds terrified to his own ears, while his heart is racing in his chest. He wants to get up again, but the muddy ground and moss slip away from under him.  
"DEAN?!"  
He pauses, his aching head tilted slightly. Drops of blood fall from his eyebrow onto his cheek.  
"DEAN!"  
His feverish gaze whizzes through the forest around him, disoriented.  
He ignores the uncomfortable throbbing in his knees, the pressure on his lungs.  
"Damn it, Dean ..."  
It sounds like it’s coming from behind him, suddenly.  
The clearing blurs before his eyes, he blinks hastily.  
The pain in his head peaks, takes his breath away - he feels the wet moss on his cheek as a blanket of unconsciousness covers him.

**2.**

Air-ripping cracking of branches, hissing in the distance. A haunting patter of cool rain. A panicked call from his little brother. The echo of the past resounds through his clouded mind, transforms the pumping of his heart into a desperate marathon.  
Wet, rough moss presses into his cheek, panicked hands run over his legs, his arms, his back, finally come to rest on his forehead. Wipe away blood and water.  
"Dean. Come on, we gotta get out of here. The Impala is still a few miles twest. Wake up, Dean! "  
He squeezes his eyes tighter, tries to block out the lingering rustling of the devastating rain, wants to concentrate on the fearful voice of his brother.  
"Dean!"  
A half-hearted slap on his other cheek, a painful gasp ist he answer. Suppressed swearing, bursting branches. The moss under him disappears, a strong arm wraps around his waist and a strong hand holds his own.  
A moan escapes, he realizes belatedly that it comes from his own lips.  
"It's okay, I got you."

**3.**

His hands clench into weak fists. The rain keeps pounding down on them, creating a picture of huge waterfalls in front of his narrowed eyes. Menacing and endless. His temples are throbbing, his legs buckle under him, his lungs are threatening to fail.  
"Dean!". The fearful voice beside him, scratchy and harsh. And yet drowning out the driving rain.  
His numb fingers claw into his – Sam, he tells himself in his mind – Sam‘s wet jacket, while wave of pain after the other grips him, nausea comes over him.  
"Damnit ... Dean, come on!", He feels how his brother falls down with him on the wet, mossy forest floor. Thin branches crack in two under them, like rotten bones in a blazing fire. A groan escapes him, his ribs shift painfully as he throws up in agony on the muddy floor.  
Sam’s hand on his shoulder, Sam’s hand on his forehead, Sam’s hands everywhere. Sam.  
“Just a bit more, Dean. Just a bit."

**4.**

“Just a bit more, Dean. Just a bit."

He grimaces, squints watery eyes. Feels his fingernails dig into his brother's arm.  
"Please, Dean! Come on! It's coming soon!“.  
He hears Sam's desperate voice, sees pleading brown eyes in front of him, much too old to seem right on his little brother’s face. He is pulled up, the ground disappears under his knees, panic seizes his heart and a startled scream escapes his lips. His arm is back on his brother's shoulder, his legs are dragged over the muddy forest floor, confused and feverish images of trees and mossy stones fly past him.  
Sam runs, he realizes in his blurry mind. Dean tries to control his lungs, tries to breathe. He feels the air escaping from his chest in panic - but he is unable to breathe in.  
Run, Sammy! Keep walking!, his head screams as his heart races with his brother.

**5.**

He's lost control. His body doesn't obey him. One wave of pain after the other runs through his head, paralyzing his thoughts. The rain pounds relentlessly, branches crack again, screams echo through the forest.  
_Sammy?_  
His lungs refuse to work right, his hands clench into fists. Dull fingernails press into sweaty skin.  
_Dean!_  
His brother's voice from all sides. Desperate green eyes look for Sam. Pale lips form silent words. Darkness, omnipresent. Darkness and Sam’s panicked calls.  
_Sam, where are you_  
Red eyes in the gloomy nothingness, claws as sharp as razor blades. Snorting growls.  
His heart is racing, his lungs are about to burst. The growling comes closer and closer.  
Getting louder and louder. He grinds his teeth, the taste of copper fills his mouth.  
_Dean._  
He opens his eyes, a hard jerk going through him like lightning cutting through the sky. The darkness gives way to the interior of the Impala, the growling turns into the roaring spluttering of the engine. A large hand rests on his shoulder, brown eyes are concerned, looking his way. Pelting rain pounds against the window next to his cheek.  
Tears are gathering in his little brother's eyes. Dean opens his mouth, but nausea grabs him. He closes his mouth with a hard click of teeth. Green eyes find brown ones.  
_They made it._

_____  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sending good vibes to you!


End file.
